The present application is directed to a portable fuel storage device and, more specifically, to a fuel storage device designed to be delivered by air.
Various fuel storage devices are known for supplying fuel to a desired location. One example includes a motorized vehicle with an attached fuel storage tank, such as a tanker truck. In use, the vehicle is loaded with fuel and then driven to the desired location where the fuel is dispensed. A similar example is a tank trailer that includes a fuel tank supported on a trailer platform and configured to be towed behind a vehicle. Another example is a fuel container sized to be handled by a user. The container includes an enclosed interior of usually less than 15 gallon fuel capacity and includes an exterior handle to facilitate movement. During use, the container is filled with fuel and then lifted and moved by the user to the desired location where fuel is dispensed. Each of these various types of fuel storage devices has limited application.
The motorized fuel vehicle and fuel trailer are limited to just locations where a vehicle can be driven. The fuel cannot be delivered to locations that are not accessible to the driven vehicle. Such locations may include rooftops, semi-enclosed structures, occupied structures, ships, and remote geographic positions (e.g., mountainous terrain, deserts). Likewise, the fuel container has limited applicability because it can only hold a limited amount of fuel because the user is limited by the amount of weight they are able to lift and move.
Existing fuel storage devices are also not designed for air delivery. These devices are not constructed to be readily lifted and delivered by an aircraft, such as a helicopter. Existing devices are also not equipped to prevent fuel leakage if handled roughly during delivery, which may occur during an air delivery.